Web pages of an electronic marketplace provide various options to search for items. For example, a user looking for a dress may type “red dress” into a search tool provided by a web page of a website of an electronic marketplace and be directed to a different web page of the website that features a particular red dress. Although the user may appreciate the customized layout for the red dress search result (e.g., a large image of the particular red dress, price, merchant, etc.), the user may not want to leave the main search web page. In some instances, the redirection may take the user to an incorrect web page (e.g., “pumps” can be shoes or bike accessories, each of which are associated with customized layouts for a specific item), causing the user frustration and time to navigate back to the main search page.